Nuova Shenron
|-|Shell form= |-|True form= Summary Nuova Shenron (四星龍, Sū Shinron; lit. "Four-Star Dragon") is one of the seven Shadow Dragons, the fifth to be fought by Goku and Pan. Nuova is the dragon of the Four-Star Dragon Ball and is the twin brother of Eis Shenron. He represents the element of fire. He was born from King Piccolo wishing for the restoration of his youth during the events of the original Dragon Ball series. Power and Stats Tier: 3-B | At least 3-B | At least 3-B Name: Nuova Shenron Origin: Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: 37 (Created by King Piccolo's wish for his youth in Age 753, with the Shadow Dragon Saga taking place in Age 790) Classification: Shadow Dragon Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Acrobatics, True Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Shockwaves Generation, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resistance to Heat, Extreme Cold, and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (In his shell form, Nuova has power on par with Base Goku, and is described by Goku as already having power mountains above the previous Shadow Dragons) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (In his true form, he stalemated Super Saiyan 4 Goku) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (After being reborn and empowered with Goku’s positive energy, he blasted Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta away and could fight back against Omega Shenron), some of his attacks bypass durability due to the sheer heat they give off. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ (His unrivaled speed allows him to keep ahead of Super Saiyan 4 Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta and even managed to catch Omega Shenron off-guard on one occasion) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | At least Multi-Galactic | At least Multi-Galactic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level | At least Multi-Galaxy level | At least Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Proficient in martial arts. Weaknesses: Is an honorable opponent who will fight fairly (will not resort to dirty tricks such as blinding his opponent or using sneak attacks), otherwise, none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight: The ability to fly with his wings. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Nuova Shenron is capable of firing flame blasts from his palms, just as casually as many other fighters can shoot regular ki blasts. * Cannon Breaker: A heavy punch used against base Goku. * Nova Death Ray: '''The "Lens" version of "Nova Star". Nuova forms a lens that can absorb heat from the sun in front of his hands, and then shoots a lethal ray of fire at the opponent. * '''Nova Star: A huge ball of fire shot at the opponent. This move is used on Goku to melt the ice from Eis Shenron's Ice Ray. * Inferno Attack: A more powerful version of the Nova Star utilised by Super Nuova Shenron. * Sun Gun Attack: Nuova Shenron hides in a fireball and shoots fire ki blasts from within it. This attack is not named in the Japanese anime. * Nova Sphere: Nuova Shenron's ultimate attack. He grabs his opponent, then encases both himself and the opponent in a fireball. The fireball will explode if any volatile attacks are made, with a powerful explosion that can even kill Omega Shenron. Nuova Shenron himself will not be harmed by the explosion. * Explosive Wave: Nuova Shenron can raise the temperature to more than 6000 degrees Celsius, thus creating a Heat Armor around him. He envelops himself in this high temperature to block attacks and burn his opponents at the same time. * Nouva Break: Nuova Shenron throws a powerful punch while using his Heat Armor to increase temperature. Key: Shell Form | True Form | Empowered with positive energy Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Portal Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 3